


Aces Up Your Sleeve

by thewhiitelotus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, POV Katara (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhiitelotus/pseuds/thewhiitelotus
Summary: Katara and Zuko decide to blow off some steam Blue Spirit style, but things don't go according to plan, and they end up stuck in some pretty close quarters. just a little something that I've been day dreaming up for a while. takes place 4ish years after the war.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 177





	Aces Up Your Sleeve

  
  


It had started out just like any other ordinary night. That is, if “ordinary” meant sneaking out of the palace in disguise with the Fire Lord to dish out vigilante justice to the local gang that had been terrorizing the citizens. 

It was no secret; Fire Lord-ing was a huge responsibility that came with round the clock stress. So, when Katara had caught Zuko sneaking out in his Blue Spirit mask one night, she had promised she wouldn’t judge him, but only if he let her come along. It became a routine of theirs; whenever Zuko would get wound up too tight, he’d give her a certain look, and they would meet up later donning tight fitting black clothes, masks in hand. Zuko had gotten a new Blue Spirit mask, and Katara had been able to find one that was similar at a costume stall in the market square. Zuko somehow always knew where to go to find their marks, and most nights were simple; beat up some bad guys, then head back to the palace. Zuko had made sure to train Katara to use a short sword since waterbending would eventually reveal her identity, and their night time escapades usually were a hassle-free way to destress.

But not tonight. 

Tonight they had been careless. They had let their guard down and hadn’t realized how many men the group they targeted had hidden in the shadows, and after realizing there were too many for them to fight, they had to resort to Katara’s least favorite tactic.

Running away.

Katara attempted to focus on where they were as they sprinted down the streets, trying and failing to think of somewhere they could hide. For now, the men chasing them had fallen just a bit behind, so if they found somewhere to stow away for a while, they should be able to make it out of all this without being caught.

Suddenly, Zuko grabbed her hand and pulled her into a cramped alley. It was crowded with empty boxes, and before Katara could make sense of it all, Zuko again pulled her sharply to the side, and they squished themselves into a small crevice in between two buildings. Zuko reached out and pulled some of the empty boxes in front of where they hid so that it would hopefully be too much work for the thugs to move all the boxes to check past their hiding spot.

Katara’s heart was pounding in her ears, and she desperately tried to calm her breathing. As she took stock of her surroundings, she realized that her and Zuko were pressed together front to front, with absolutely no space between them. Zuko’s hands were on her hips and she felt his warm heavy breaths ruffling the hair at her temple. His broad chest was heaving as he tried to control his breath, and the sound of him panting was so close to her ear that she had to try her best not to shiver. He was so  _ warm _ . Distantly she thought to herself that her current position might be even more dangerous than the men chasing them. Soon she heard the sounds of the men catching up to them, and her and Zuko both did their best to quiet their breathing.

“Spread out!” One of the thugs directed all the others. “They’ve got to be around here somewhere.”

Thankfully the men were not quiet while they searched, so it was easy to tell when one of them was getting close. In the meantime, Katara was finding it extremely difficult not to squirm as Zuko’s breath continued to brush against her ear and his chest pushed into hers with every inhale. The weight of his hands on her hips seemed to get heavier and hotter by the second, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore how good the pressure felt. 

The longer they stood there, the more Katara became aware of just how uneven the brick wall behind her was. She kept making small adjustments, trying to stay silent while alleviating some of the pressure that was poking into her back.

“Stop moving.” Zuko’s hands had tightened on her waist, and she couldn’t hold back the sudder that went through her when he whispered in her ear. She hadn’t thought she had been making any noise while she was readjusting, but a small amount of pressure right below her belly button made it clear why Zuko didn’t want her moving.

_ Oh _ .

Once she realized what was going on, something sparked inside of her, and all of her rationale seemed to disappear. A familiar heat started to build at her center, and what she affectionately called her “hog-monkey brain” decided to take over. Thugs be damned; she had wanted this for  _ so long _ and now she was here and she could  _ feel him _ pressed up against her and there was no way she would pass up the moment to let him know exactly how she felt.

She turned her head just enough to graze her lips against the exposed skin of Zuko’s neck, and she felt him exhale as he tipped his head back against the wall. His hands tightened on her hips as she licked at his pulse point, and he let out a shaky exhale when she lightly bit down on the place where his neck and shoulder met. 

“Katara...” he sighed her name so quietly that she would have missed it if she hadn’t been listening, and she felt the increased pressure growing against her as he nipped at her ear.

She fisted her hands in his shirt as he moved one of his up her torso, cupping her breast and rubbing his thumb back and forth across her nipple. His other hand reached down and around to grip the back of her thigh and pull her leg up, and he pressed himself somehow even closer to her, the hardness in his pants teasing as he moved himself against her. 

Wanting more, Katara reached up to the back of Zuko’s neck and into his hair, and pulled him down to meet her in a heated kiss. His lips were soft and smooth, and kissing him was just as divine as she always thought it would be. She moved her other hand up under his shirt to feel the taught muscles on his back, and in turn he brought the hand that wasn’t gripping her thigh to her waist and slid it under her shirt as well. He went right back up to her breast, and she couldn’t hold in the breathy moan that escaped her throat. Luckily Zuko’s mouth was still on her own to stifle the sound, because at this point the men chasing them were the last things on their mind. 

But of course— because Katara could never have anything nice without complications— it was at that moment that a loud noise broke them apart as one of the men that was chasing them started poking around the entrance of the alleyway they had run down. They stared at each other with wide eyes, doing their best to quiet their breathing as the man muttered profanities as he attempted to step around the boxes and debris that littered the alley. From the increasing volume of his words, it seemed like he wasn’t having much luck, which was good news for Ktara and Zuko. 

“Fuck it.” The man must have been burly enough that navigating through the small alley was too much work, and the sound of him walking away was a huge relief. Katara let her head fall against Zuko’s shoulder as she let out a shaky exhale, and she felt Zuko tilt his head back to rest against the wall. 

The mood had been sufficiently ruined, and Katara vowed that next time she would find that man and ice his tongue to the nearest metal surface.

“Screw this!” Both of their heads snapped forward when they heard who they assumed to be the leader of the group speak. “They must have gotten away. Let’s just get out of here!”

Soon the sound of pounding footsteps faded, and both Katara and Zuko each let out a huge sigh.

“Shit,” Zuko hissed, still quiet, whether it being because of the situation with the gang, or because of the  _ situation  _ with them _ , _ Katara wasn’t sure.

“Yeah.” Katara noticed her hand was still under Zuko’s shirt, and that his was still under hers, although he had moved it from her breast down to her waist.

“Um…” He cleared his throat awkwardly, and released her leg from his grasp as he removed his hand from underneath her shirt, as disappointed as she was, she also released him, and they separated from each other as much as they could in the small space. “We should probably get back.”

“Yeah, probably.” 

She couldn’t hide the dejected tone in her voice. She had been dreaming of this moment for such a long time, and although it didn’t happen exactly how she had imagined it would, the anxiety that Zuko didn’t actually want her weighed heavy on her heart. She was about to start moving to exit the little hide away they occupied when she felt Zuko gently lift her face with his knuckles under her chin so that she met his eyes. They had such a soft look in them, something so warm and inviting, and she felt herself moving towards him almost on instinct.

When they kissed this time, it was much softer than before, but no less intimate, albeit in a different way. It was slow and gentle, and Katara felt her insides flutter like her chest was filled with sparrowkeets. She poured all of her pent up emotions into the kiss: all the years in denial, all the months of dreaming and pining and trying to smother her feelings, finally released with the tender press of his lips against hers. But all good things must come to an end, and they slowly pulled apart.

“As much as i want to keep kissing you, we really should get back.” She didn’t like it, but Zuko was right. It wouldn’t be easy to explain if the Fire Lord was missing from his chambers in the morning.

“Maybe we can pick up where we left off later today?” She blushed as a smile spread across Zuko’s face, one that was filled with promise and excitement.

“Definitely.” He kissed her forehead before stepping out into the night to lead them back to the palace. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smutty type thing so lmk if the rating is wrong. thanks for reading!


End file.
